Katherine Manser (Prime Earth)
She found a new partner in Nighthawk. While investigating an old mine, they acquired two ancient talismans, that protected them from injury and amplified their strength. After a long time, Cinnamon and Nighthawk found Robertson once more amongst a gang of corrupt gold miners. After a long fight, Cinnamon slit Robertson's throat by throwing her father's sheriff badge like a throwing star, saving Nighthawk's life in the process. Rather than be shocked by the fact that he was dead at last, Cinnamon told Nighthawk, who was not happy with her murder of the miner, to get over what had happened. With their revenge acquired, Nighthawk felt at a loss for anything to do. Kate suggested that they set up shop in New Orleans, and he could do his tinkering during the day, while, by night, they would keep up their vigilantism as Nighthawk and Cinnamon, two heroes in love. Meeting Jonah Hex and Dr. Amadeus Arkham Following receiving a telegram regarding his imminent arrival, Manser and Hawkes met bounty hunter Jonah Hex when the former collapsed while trying to save people from a burning mill, dragging him out of the wreckage with their supernaturally-augmented strength and brought him to their home, followed shortly after by his companion, Dr. Amadeus Arkham. After using their talismans to bring Hex back to health, Manser and Hawkes offered to exchange their help in finding his target, Thurston Moody, with his own help in stopping the August 7, the anarchist group that was responsible for the mill explosion in the first place, and when met with resistance from Hex, they forced him to hear their own story of vigilantism before he left to watch some arena fights elsewhere. Though Dr. Arkham refused to follow them in their nightly activities, the vigilantes told Arkham not to go out in the streets at night, and to prepare to seek out anyone who might be supplying the August 7 with the explosives used at the mill. Leaving Dr. Arkham alone, Manser and Hawkes, taking their roles as Cinnamon and Nighthawk, roughed up local gangs in search of those responsible for giving the explosives to the August 7. Back at her home with Hawkes, Kate objected alongside him to the dangerous mission of Hex infiltrating the August 7 by murdering the hundreds of innocent passengers onboard the Sea Queen with explosives, but was unable to stop Hex from leaving to fulfill his mission when he aimed a gun at her head and took Hawkes' talisman. Hex's infiltration failed, and he ended up tied up in a boat full of explosives along with Dr. Arkham, being rowed toward the Sea Queen. However, with the help of Nighthawk's amulet, Hex managed to turn the tables on the August 7, just as he had planned. While Hex and Arkham stopped the sinking of the immigrant ship, Nighthawk and Cinnamon took the August 7 head-on, successfully apprehending and tying up the gang for the police to collect. Business with Hex concluded when he gave the amulet back to Nighthawk, then asked for information on the whereabouts of Thurston Moody, which he was thereafter given by the vigilante couple. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Talisman ** ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters